


Rough Seas

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Pirate!Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, mer!steve, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Bucky tries to sail into a storm and ends up in the frigid seas only to be save by a kind mermaid.





	Rough Seas

“Captain Barnes, keep course? There’s a storm brewing ahead!”

“Nay, remain course, we will best the storm.” Bucky replied, he looked to the horizon from under the brim of his hat, the tails of his coat whipping around in the wind. A glimpse of red in his peripheral catching his attention but it was gone as he had turned his head. ‘No you know they aren’t real and even though the men claim they’ve seen these creatures they cannot possibly exist.’ Bucky shook his head clearing his thoughts of mermaids. The crew had made claims of seeing a mermaid but they could only ever describe the creatures’ tail, “One of the deepest blues I’ve seen with a red chevron starting at the hips and leading to a point where knees should be…” One of the sailors had claimed. Others seemed to agree or have claimed to see the same. Bucky shook his head again pushing away the thoughts.

Steve came up occasionally near the side of the ship he had been following for the last month, usually he hadn’t followed a ship this long, and however his attention was ensnared by the pirate that captained the ship. He loved the moments where the ship anchored and he could rest in those moments he would sleep on the anchor so it would wake him if it was pulled up so he didn’t lose sight of the ship. The thought of losing the prize he wanted so badly pained him. Wondering why the Captain decided to go through the storm, he would stay close in case anything were to happen to the wooden craft. 

Nearing the storm the seas became rough, causing the ship to become unsteady in her course. Bucky barked orders over the high winds, telling his men to secure crates and cannons. He rushed to help his crew get things secured.

“Cap’n look out!”

Bucky turned just a bit too late as he was soon swept off the ship and into the sea by one of the booms. He tried to cling to it before ultimately falling into the frigid ocean water below, his body going into shock and causing him to intake some of the water as he gasped, vision starting to obscure the last thing Bucky saw was a hand reaching for him as he sank into the depths of the ocean.

Steve had watched the man he had followed fall, trying as hard as he could to catch this man named Barnes his hand slipped when a wave had hit them. Trying to locate the man in the dark stormy waters proves to be hard but Steve was not about to lose the other to the forces of nature. Upon finding Barnes, Steve had realized the other was on the verge of drowning; thinking quick Steve grabbed Bucky then swam up until they breached the surface. The ship nowhere to be found Steve frowned before thinking, ah the island a few clicks back that would work. 

Warmth, Bucky felt warmth, wait that wasn’t right. He thought he had drowned. Eyes snapping open Bucky looked at the fire he was near, then to the man that was across from him, the man was asleep so it gave Bucky a moment to assess the situation. He was on land, all of him was intact, and he still had his clothes. Who was this stranger though? Blonde hair, and a well chiseled frame. His lower half however was covered by palm leaves. Maybe he had gotten cold from the cool air. Well if this man was the one who saved him he shouldn’t let him freeze, Bucky removed his coat and placed it over the other man. 

Steve woke slightly and went to stretch, enjoying the warmth of the others coat, his eyes soon snapping open as he heard the other man yell in shock. Damn. Palms were now scattered exposing his tail.

“Please do not be afraid, I am not going to hurt you,” Steve said as he propped himself up.

Bucky was already scooting away. “No, how can this be? You’re not real! I’ve gone mad! I’m dead at the bottom of the ocean!”

“I assure you you’re not dead Barnes, I would not let such an ill fate as that kill you,” Steve replied. “I am real and I am here with you.”

“How do you know my name,” Bucky still had a bewildered look in his eyes.

“That’s what your men call you, Barnes, the great captain of the Fallen Winter. Interesting name for a ship but I’ve seen worse.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve, no one mocked his ship. “Where is my ship, creature?”

Steve reeled back some at being called a creature. “She did not make it in the storm, and my name is Steve.”

Bucky looked out to the ocean, the seas had swallowed his ship? He felt a tinge of sorrow for his men, all those souls lost to the rough waters. “You saved me why? Do you plan to eat me creature?” 

Steve ground his teeth, “I told you my name is Steve, my people may eat your kind yes but I live off of fish…”

“Go catch me some fish then creature, I am hungry.” Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve.

“No, you know what I should have let the ocean have you…get your own fish.” Luckily Steve wasn’t too far up the beach, his tail moved from side to side as he made his way back to the surf, disappearing into the waves. 

Bucky sighed softly, at least now he didn’t have to worry about the mermaid eating him, his stomach soon reminded him of just how hungry he was.

When daylight broke Bucky set to making a spear to catch fish that lived in the surf, he left his coat, shirt, and boots on the shore as he waded out into the water. After an hour of trying to catch fish to no avail Bucky began to get frustrated.

“Need help?” The voice made Bucky whip around and hold up his spear. “Woah, woah, woah, I’m not going to attack you, I just noticed you were having trouble catching fish. You’re quick I’ll admit but fish are tricky. Here I will corral them near you so you can get them.”

“You’ve been watching me? Why didn’t you say something earlie-“ He sighed as the mermaid slipped under the surface of the water, readying his spear Bucky watched the mermaid begin to move the fish towards him, almost as a dolphin would when they are hunting. He marveled at the strength and power Steve seemed to have even when doing such a small task. Soon the school of fish neared and as Steve turned flashing that red chevron Bucky struck getting a fish. He grinned then focused as Steve turned again, striking and getting another. He was kind of thankful that Steve was watching him. 

Steve stopped after Bucky had caught a few more fish. “Will that be enough for you Barnes?”

“Please call me Bucky, and thank you Steve yes this will be enough. Uhm I’m sorry for being a jerk last night, would you like to join me?” Bucky asked as he ran a hand through his long dark hair.

Steve was definitely enjoying the display before him, “Bucky it is then, yes I would like to join you.”

“C’mon then I’ll start cooking these for us.” Bucky started walking back towards where his fire pit was on the beach and smiled when he heard the water being splashed around behind him, knowing that Steve was following him. He really was thankful now for the other having saved him and helping him.

Once on land when Bucky heard Steve try to slither his way up he set his fish down and walked over to the mermaid and hooked his arms under Steve’s’ and began to carefully drag Steve towards the pit, making sure to pull him through the softer sand as to not hurt his tail. 

Steve was in awe at such an action, usually he never received help or the person couldn’t lift him, but this man had lifted him and pulled him up the shore. It made his heart melt more as Bucky set him against a fallen tree so that Steve could be sitting up and then patted his head. He smiled and turned to look at Bucky, his eyes grazing over the others form before his eyes landed on the mangled left arm covered in a mass amount of scar tissue. “Bucky what happened?” Steve reached up to take Bucky’s’ hand in his and turned his arm gently studying it.

Bucky looked away slightly, “A shark hunt gone wrong, luckily it didn’t take my arm but at times it causes me pain. I know it looks terrible.”

“I think it shows a tale that you survived, I think it looks different yes but it does not change how handsome you look.” Steve gave a small smile.

Bucky looked at Steve in shock, “Usually people don’t approach me because of the way I carry myself, yet you a stranger have not only saved my life but have also complimented me. Are you sure you’re not trying to make me trust you so you can eat me?”

Steve chuckled, “No I don’t kill the things I like.” Steve’s’ stomach rumbled announcing his hunger, both men chuckled. 

Bucky stuck the fish on splits of wood and put them over the fire, “So Steve why were you following my ship?”

Steve blushed some and looked away, “I originally saw you one day when I was swimming near the pier. You captured my attention; you were defiant and followed your own rules. You weren’t like the other sailors. You have sparked my interests…”

Bucky smirked at Steve’s’ confession, “Well keep it up mermaid, I think you’re beginning to grow on me… Steve can I touch your tail?”

Steve nodded, “yes you may.” Steve shuddered slightly as Bucky placed a hand on his tail and stroked along the scales of Steve’s’ tail. 

Bucky was in awe at the smooth feeling of Steve’s’ tail, the parts of hi tail that were in the sun of course were warm and the shaded parts were cool. “Steve this feels amazing!”

Steve’s’ cheeks were completely burning red, he was trying his best to keep his excitement under control, it was a risk letting Bucky touch his tail but he didn’t realize he’d enjoy the feeling of someone stroking his tail. “Buck-, I think the fish is done.”

“Are you okay Steve you’re red, do you need to go back in the water?”

Steve shook his head, “No I am fine, just a bit excited, I haven’t really had anyone touch my tail and I didn’t realize it was so sensitive to touch.”

“Oh I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” Bucky pulled his hand away.

“No not uncomfortable just excited, it’s fine I assure you.” Steve gave a small smile.

Bucky smiled then retrieved the fish, handing Steve two of the fish. “Here you are.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiled before devouring his fish scales and all. “Delic-,“ He stopped speaking as Bucky was looking at him in shock. “Sorry you’re not used to seeing that…”

“You eat everything?!” Bucky had a shrill tone of shock in his voice.

Steve nodded, “nothing goes to waste!”

Bucky began to eat what he could, “Do you want what’s left over?”

“Yes! I would prefer to not let it go to waste.” Steve took what was left over after Bucky finished. “Thank you that was different and delicious…”

Bucky smiled, “At least now I will know that things won’t go to waste with you around.”

“Hey I am not a garbage disposal Buck…” Steve playfully shocked Bucky. 

Bucky smiled and went back to stroking Steve’s’ tail. “I know I am kidding with you.”

Steve shivered again at the contact, “I don’t know why but I really do like when you do that, it’s nice to have contact with another being.” Steve leaned against Bucky, his hand coming up to trace over the scars on the others arm. His webbed fingers running over the rough edges up and down Buckys arm.

“Steve you okay?” Bucky asked softly. 

“I’m perfectly fine, why do you ask?” Steve looked at Bucky.

“Uhm… well you’re leaking…” Bucky brought up his hand to show Steve the slick liquid on his fingers.

Steve’s’ eyes went wide and he turned away. “I’m sorry, I was just really enjoying how you touched me, I guess my body reacted…” 

Bucky drew Steve back in. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind I just didn’t want you to be hurt or something. Besides I would be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive, as I said before, sorry for being a jerk earlier.” Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss as he went back to stroking Steve’s’ tail. 

Steve leaned into the kiss and guided Bucky’s’ hand to the slick slit in his tail, a soft moan lost into a deeper kiss as Bucky stroked either side of the slit. Steve pulled away slightly. “Are you sure about this I know we are of different species.”

“Do you really think that matters to me Steve, I want you for you.” Bucky pressed firmly on either side of the slit freeing Steve’s’ cock; he was in awe that Steve seemed to have both sexual organs, his fingers dipping into Steve’s’ warm wet heat causing the mermaid to cry out. 

“Fuck Bucky…” Steve mewled, his tail curling slightly at the pleasure he was getting, his hand fumbling with Bucky’s’ trousers for a bit before freeing the other man’s cock, stroking him and eliciting a moan from the other man. “Buck, I need you.”

Bucky shifted so that Steve was lying in the sand, he straddled Steve’s tail while stroking himself. “Are you sure you want this?”

Steve nodded. “Please Buck…I want you…” Steve looked like he was about to cry if he didn’t get what he wanted.

“You’re so pretty when you beg like that…” Bucky lined himself up before sinking into Steve with a groan.

Steve cried out as his tail thrashed slightly, his hands gripping at Bucky’s shoulders. “P-please…move.”

Bucky grinned at the request and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, enjoying the cries and noises that came from the man below him, he soon set a rough steady pace, occasionally drowning out the others noises with deep passionate kisses. “You look so beautiful like this, so completely needy…” Bucky gripped Steve’s hair, pulling his head to the side so he could bite and nip at his neck and by the sound of it Steve was enjoying it.

“Fuck… Buck, I’m gonna cu-“ Steve let out a loud moan as he tensed around Bucky as he came across his stomach and his own chest. 

Bucky groaned and chased his orgasm, the tensing of Steve’s walls around him also helped as he slammed into the mermaid then came with a loud groan, filling Steve up with his seed. Carefully he pulled out and rested next to Steve, “That was mind blowing…Thank you again… For everything.”

“No thank you…as bad as it is I am glad to say that I caught you in those rough seas.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky softly.


End file.
